All's Fair In Love And War
by Pound
Summary: The Doctor clearly inspired, wants to have fun and decides on having a sword fight. That doesn't mean he won't cheat to win.


A/N: Yes this is a one off. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, Word doesn't like me.  
I don't have a clue what kind of magazines she reads and what kind of magazines the Doctor would supply her with so I made do.

Rose was sitting on the jump seat reading a section in a magazine about "How to get fit". Her legs were resting on edge of the TARDIS console, a pose she had adopted from the Doctor.

She was deeply engrossed in a section about who's who, when the hilt of a sword poked out in front of her eyes, obscuring a picture of a badly dressed celebrity. Looking up, she found the Doctor standing behind her, his head hovering close to hers as she titled her own back to see him. He sported a big puppy grin and wide happy eyes as he looked back at Rose with excitement.

Confused, she tossed her magazine aside and returned her gaze to the Doctor, who was now hovering his head even closer to her.

"What?" she asked frowning slightly, but still began to feel his excitement.

"Well, I thought we could practice sword-fighting" he replied with innocence.

Rose raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What brought this on?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head innocently "Nothing in particular" he continued still feigning innocence.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "Have you been watching Zorro again?" she said with a grin.

The Doctor shifted his eyes ever so slightly "It may have inspired me." he replied with cheek.

Sighing, Rose took the hilt and rolled off the seat.

"But I don't have a clue how to sword fight!" she exclaimed as the Doctor brought his own out and stood in a stance.

"I'll teach you" he replied moving towards her.

Gently he grabbed her hand holding the sword and brought it in front of her.

"Hold it here in front of you so you can block a sword coming at you from any direction"

"Now," he continued stepping away meter away from her.

He moved his sword to her left and she slowly moved her own and held it blade to blade.

"Good," he said with satisfaction. He moved his sword to her right and she automatically blocked it.

"I'm getting the hang of it now!" she mentioned with slight excitement in her voice.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself; you've only just learnt how to block while standing still. You can't just stand still blocking all day; you need to learn to move around and fight at the same time." he explained, trying to make it sound simple for her to understand.

He took a step forward; bringing his sword towards her with such speed it surprised her. She yelped and managed to trip over her shoes backwards.

The Doctor quickly lunged forward, sword pointed away from her to catch her by the arm. Pulling her back up with ease, he set her back on her feet.

Rose muttered an apology and the Doctor moved back slightly.

Regaining posture, Rose raised her own sword in front of her and took a step back, careful not to make the same mistake.

They took several steps around the console, Rose slowly getting the feel of walking backwards while keeping her eyes on the Doctor's movements.

He then lunged at her and she quickly blocked it and he then turned her blade over away from her, exposing her stomach.

Naturally, she leaped backwards away from the sword point, grinning with triumph. The Doctor sported a grin of his own and then slowly they began to pick up speed. She was learning quickly now and was able to start making her own lunges and attacks.

Parrying, Rose grew more and more confident, was beginning to match the ferocity and speed of the Doctor who was clearly only toying with her.

Every time she matched him in speed, he always picked up his movement ever so slightly, frustrating her. But that was exactly what he wanted. In her frustration and haste she over lunged and miss-stepped, her sword gliding past the Doctors side. Grinning evilly, he snapped up her sword arm around him and clutched her arm under his left and effectively pulled her to his side so he could wrap his own sword arm around her, mindful of where his sword was, and trap her in his embrace. Struggling, Rose fidgeted and moved about; trying to release herself, but his embrace was iron tight.

"That's cheating!" she exclaimed, as she continued to struggle in his arms.

Shrugging, he butterfly kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear. "Alls fair in love and war" he whispered, kissing her one last time and released her.

He playfully jumped away from her and bounced over to the entrance of the hallway.

Recovering, she scowled at him, glaring at him with frustration. The Doctor just grinned and ran out of sight.

Rose huffed and ran after him into a dark hallway.

The TARDIS was on his side today and wasn't making Rose feel very happy that it was really 2 against 1.

"Traitor" she muttered to the wall but the TARDIS only hummed in response which didn't really help Rose at all.

She slowly walked down the hall, checking every door but each were locked tight and didn't budge.

Reaching one last door she found it open and gently opened the door.

Suddenly the hallway became dark and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Oh how convenient" she said aloud. A quiet laugh came from across the room and she smiled in reply.

_So you are up to something_, she thought.

Moving forward she kept her sword in front of her and felt her way around the room with her free hand, carefully.

She bumped into what she guessed was a drawer and let out a gasp. A hand which didn't belong to her quickly clasped over her mouth and soothed her. "Shhhhh, you can't always rely on sight" she heard him soothe and the hand removed itself.

Rose quickly turned and struck forward to hear the clang of metal as her sword hit the Doctor's own sword. She went to lunge forward but found she only lunged at air. Muttering to herself, she moved step by step. She felt a cool breeze of air brush past her and quickly slashed but again it hit nothing but air.

Suddenly, something flat whacked her on the ass; she growled in response and turned to see the silhouette of the Doctor standing in front of her.

She couldn't see the expression on his face but she guessed it was sporting a dark grin. He slid his sword along her own and pushed it away from her and went for her arm but she deftly moved away and out of his reach. _Not falling for that again_, she silently thought to herself.

Bringing her sword back, she carefully balked away from him as he advanced matching her steps.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and she could begin to see the features of his face. The hand that held his sword was out-stretched in front of him; keeping her from going towards him. She lashed out with her sword knocking the sword away from her and ducked just in time to hear his sword swish above her and connect with the sword she held above her.

Rose then quickly dropped lower and swung her leg around to collect his legs. But he was too quick for that. He took the fall and rolled towards her, kicking the sword out of her hand so it clattered to the side of him. She looked horrified and crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. The Doctor's dark grin could now be seen and his sword now went forward and she closed her eyes.

Several minutes went by and she refused to open them until she heard the click of his fingers and light began to shine through her tightly closed hers.

Opening slowly, her eyes were effectively blinded until they slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness.

The Doctor was standing over her in a large grin of triumph, his sword point under her chin but kept its distance from any harm it could cause.

She glanced over to where her sword lay just behind him, useless. In defeat, she held her hands up and sighed. "Alright, alright, you win" she said smiling.

He removed the sword from under her chin and tossed it over to where Rose's layed and it landed, clattering.

Bending down slightly, he held out a hand. She reluctantly took his hand and he hoisted her up onto her feet.

Looking down at her feet, she shuffled slightly, embarrassed at her defeat.

A hand gently grabbed her by the chin and brought it up so she was forced to face him.

With speed, he kissed her and her lips parted and opened allowing him access.

Several minutes passed by as they stood, the Doctor still holding her chin so he could reach down and kiss her.

Pulling away, the Doctor grabbed her into an embrace and held her.

"You little cheater, trying to take my own legs out from under me" he muttered in her ear.

He could feel her grin against him.

"Alls far in love and war" she repeated before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
